


The Ebb and the Flow (A Look Into Their Lives)

by hopecanbeyoursword



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Art, Battle of Manhattan (Percy Jackson), Break Up, Canon Deaths Mentioned, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Healing, Memories, Mother Love, Moving On, Nightmares, Random Song Challenge, Requited Love, Separations, Songfic, devoted Percy, out of time, silena and luke were HEROES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopecanbeyoursword/pseuds/hopecanbeyoursword
Summary: 1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc.2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you’re completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge.4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.





	The Ebb and the Flow (A Look Into Their Lives)

**Author's Note:**

> First part of the title taken from Naomi Scott's "Vows"

**1\. Vows, Naomi Scott**

 

She could always trust him to tell her the truth, even when it wasn’t what she wanted to hear. He never stopped loving her even when she couldn’t keep her thoughts on one topic, or when she got lost in nightmares and memories.

She pushed and pulled, yelled and screamed. 

But he never left.

He stayed by her side no matter what she said and did, knowing that she needed someone there for her when no one else would stay. He understood her mind better than she did sometimes, and even when she saw the pain flash through his eyes, he stood strong.

She didn’t know what she did to deserve someone like him, someone who put up with all her shit, and only asked to be with her in exchange. He loved her dearly, would do anything for her.

He proved over and over again he would go to the ends of the earth to keep her from sinking into the despair that was growing in her stomach, that had been put there by Tartarus all those years ago, that only seemed to grow deeper and darker, even when the light began to return to him.

Because they were Percy and Annabeth, light and dark. Forever.

 

* * *

** 2\. Habit, Megan & Liz **

 

He played with her feelings, whether he knew it or not.

But she was a queen, and she wouldn’t let someone, not even him, dangle her on a leash. She trusted him, cared about him.

But sometimes that wasn’t enough.

She wanted more.

She wanted endless trust and compassion, wanted to know that he’d be there, at her side, when they went in to battle, and wanted him to know that even now, after everything, she would die for him.

She could never fully trust him again, not now. Not when Jason was no longer pure Roman. But Reyna couldn’t look at him without seeing their old friendship, without reliving their old memories when it was just them against the world.

She didn’t need the sweet kisses and gentle looks he gave to the Greek.

She just needed to be more than an old memory.

 

* * *

** 3\. Building the Barricade/ On My Own, Les Mis **

 

It had been a long time coming, their battle. She had trustworthy people at her side, but she was the odd one out.

She was on her own now, lost. She was a girl out of time, without the one friend she had grown up with.

She loved her new friends, but it wasn’t the same. It still surprised her to see all the advancements that had been made. It overwhelmed her, sometimes. Only her brother could understand how she felt, but he had more time to adjust. He had been in the real world for years, and she had been there for months.

When she had seen Leo, she had seen Sammy. No matter how much she loved Frank, part of her wished she was back home, in New Orleans in the 1900s with Sammy at her side. Life was simpler. No phones and laptops, no demigod battle, the world not close to coming to an end.

There was no one she recognized when she woke up. Everyone she had known in her childhood had lived on, died. And now, here she was, out of her time, thrown into a war.

Sometimes, she wished she could go back.

 

* * *

** 4\. In the Bedroom Down the Hall (Demo), Dear Evan Hansen **

 

Sally Jackson smiled wistfully as she flipped through the old scrapbook from Percy’s childhood, the first five years of his life.

It had been easy then, just the two of them, together.

Their apartment had been small, but Percy had been able to have his own room. It had been tiny, but all his. The walls had been painted a pale blue, and he had a few comic books spread across his desk, a nightlight plugged into the wall to keep the monsters away.

There were glow in the dark stars on the ceiling that he would count as she sang him to sleep, carding her fingers through this dark hair.

She remembered what it was like to get him to take a bath, when he didn’t want to sit still. She remembered what it was like trying to teach him to read, his eyes growing frustrated when the letters kept getting mixed up.

It was hard seeing him so upset. There was no one in the world she loved more, and she didn’t think there ever could. He was her baby, the boy she raised and watched grow into a strong, brave young man.

She still sang him to sleep when the nightmares were too much and he woke up drenched in sweat in the early hours of the morning, the smell of Tartarus lingering in his nose.

She still made him blue food, and tucked blue candy into his pockets to make him smile.. She would do anything for him, to keep that glowing smile on his face in place of the haunted eyes.

 

* * *

** 5\. Color (Rework), Paradise Fears **

 

Rachel sighed as she sat on her bed, looking around at the paintings that covered the room. It was an eclectic collection of her work over the ages, from vivid depictions of demigod battles to the faded watercolors she made when she was five years old.

She had grown up much differently than she could’ve ever imagined, thanks to her run in with Percy Jackson at the Hoover Dam. He helped open her eyes to the world she was destined to be part of.

It was hard, adjusting to her new normal while keeping up a facade. Sometimes she missed the innocence she used to have, when dying wasn’t a huge concern.

But she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

* * *

** 6\. Strangers, Halsey & Lauren Jauregui **

 

They had been growing distant.

She wasn’t surprised, not really, when she woke up to find the other half of the bed empty, with a note that only read “Sorry.”

It had been a long time coming.

The war had changed them all, breaking apart old relationships, and creating new ones. They had all been torn apart and thrown together, some finding happiness in those they never thought they could.

But both girls had been through too much the other couldn’t understand, and while they trusted each other in battle, and had once been close, it now felt like they were closer to being strangers with history than friends or lovers.

They had tried, when they had been drawn together just like their ex-boyfriends had.

Piper had allowed herself to fall into the idea of romanticizing love, the idea her mother upheld. But Annabeth had seen too much anger and betrayal come from love, and couldn’t do it anymore. The only relationship or crush the blonde couldn’t hate was the one with Percy, but that too, had ended. It had been mutual, and they still cared for each other, but after losing friends, crushes and loves, Annabeth gave up.

And Piper was left to pick up the pieces.

 

* * *

** 7\. Legally Blonde, Cast Recording **

 

Silena sighed as she looked around her cabin, drawing her knees up to her chest.

The rest of her cabin was at the stables, but she elected to stay behind. They had gone ahead, Lacy throwing a sympathetic smile in the direction of the older girl before leaving.

Silena always knew how other campers, and mortals in general, saw her. They saw a pretty blonde with flawless skin. They thought she was a ditz who only cared about hair, nails and makeup, but Silena’s interests ran deeper.

In many ways, she was the perfect picture of a daughter of Aphrodite. In other ways, though, she didn’t want to be her mother’s daughter. She wanted people to give her a chance to prove herself, prove she was smart, that she could fight.

Not many people saw that in her, and after a while, she gave up trying to fight the stereotypes. She hated herself for giving in, but she had played the role for so long that she forgot who she truly was.

 

* * *

**8\. Talk Me Down, Troye Sivan**

 

Annabeth sighed as she looked around the empty apartment she had moved into three days ago. It was sparse, and it didn’t feel like home.

Home had been wherever Percy was, but things were strained between them.

They hadn’t broken up, but agreed to spend some time apart. Percy went back to his parent’s apartment, and Annabeth had gotten a small studio apartment, courtesy of her mother.

They needed to heal, but separately. When they only talked to each other, they dragged each other back into their memories, which culminated in more nightmares and panic attacks.

They still loved each other, but couldn’t keep relying on only each other anymore.

Piper would be moving in with the blonde to help, but not until the next day.

Right now, Annabeth wished Percy was there with her, to curl up with each other in their bed, and just breath, soak in each other’s presence and take comfort in the fact that they were still  both alive.

She didn’t need anything else.

 

* * *

** 9\. Turn to Gold, Paradise Fears **

 

She pulled the necklace off her neck, placing it back in the box. It had come from a different life, and she was ready to leave that one behind.

She had found a place she could call her own, located in a small suburb that was away from bustling cities that set her on edge, with a yard big enough for her dogs.

Her suitcases were still packed by the door. She ignored them, walking out to the backyard. It was circled by a white picket fence, the kind she never thought she would ever have.

A huge, old tree stood in the center, a rope swing hanging from a branch.

Part of her was waiting for him, waiting for him to find himself and figure out what made him happy, for him to join her.

But the other part of her was looking out at the sunset, knowing that even if Jason never came, she would be happy with the rest of her life.

 

* * *

** 10\. Requiem, Dear Evan Hansen **

 

Another burial shroud went up in smoke as they said their goodbyes to yet another friend they had lost.

The Battle of Manhattan had been hard, and they had lost too many, too young.

They were burning shrouds back at camp, most cabins having lost siblings. There wasn't a dry eye at camp.

But not everyone was honored that night.

Percy felt Annabeth’s hand squeeze his as the Hermes and Aphrodite cabins burned shrouds, but neither Luke or Silena’s names were mentioned.

They knew their two fallen comrades had betrayed them, but in the end, they sacrificed their lives. Luke had been honored on Olympus by the gods, but there were campers who didn’t know, or wouldn’t accept what Luke had done for them. Many people didn’t know it had been Silena who brought the Ares cabin to the fight, and that her last stand was for them.

Percy and Annabeth were determined to honor everyone, even Luke and Silena, but knew not everyone would be on board, because when the “villains” fall, the kingdoms never weep.

**Author's Note:**

> The PJO books were my first love and first fandom, and I'll always love them. I wanted to write more for them, and decided to do this challenge.
> 
> Let me know if you want to see this for any other fandom, or specific character, friendship or ship! (fandoms I write for are on my profile).
> 
> Look forward to an update of "We are the Shield (Protecting Humankind)" tomorrow, and a new installment of my PJO/Spiderman HOCO series this week!


End file.
